


For Our Nights are Numbered

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And so very in love, Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, They're a Tyrell and a Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery sneaks into Sansa' bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Our Nights are Numbered

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ liked writing this! :) The Head of House and Headmaster were left unnamed as I couldn't decide how much to follow canon. There was almost a drarry parallel but then there wasn't.

Sansa wakes in the dead of night as someone draws open the curtains of her bed and sidles in, rustling the sheet and jostling the mattress while doing so. She turns with a yawn, which turns to a gasp as she realizes just who it is, not because she sees them clearly, but who else would dare crawl into her bed in the middle of the night?

 

'But how did you get in?' She hisses as she fails to draw her blankets over herself like a swooning maiden. She might only fit one of the two descriptors at any rate. A thrill runs through her and she feels it all through her body as she wakes a little more.

 

'I flirted my way in,' Margaery's low voice, fond and playful, finally and completely confirms her identity, 'the Fat Lady is quite the old minx, isn't she?'

 

'You…' Sansa is rendered unable to continue.

 

Margaery makes her way closer to Sansa, settling over her on top of the blankets. There's little in the way of light, but Sansa would swear that there's a grin spread across Margaery's face.

 

'And I put in a good word for her to that pompous knight across the landing whom she's sweet on,' Margaery concludes. She fumbles and casts a softly uttered _Lumos_. 'There, better.' 

 

And Sansa can see her smile now, and it's  bright and fond, settling what residual unease she might have yet harboured, having been woken up as she had .

 

Despite the unuttered and rather salacious thoughts that had come to Sansa's mind at Margaery's arrival, they do little else  b ut kiss, a touch and caress here and there, for sure, but nothing more. Sansa's contented beyond measure as they curl under the covers for sleep, Margaery kissing her drowsily until Sansa drifts asleep, safe in her arms.

 

*

 

Sansa's room-mates can but gape in shock as Margaery emerges from Sansa's bed  the following morning, easy as you please with no shame at all to her countenance, greeting them all with a joyous:”Good morning!” 

 

The pair of them walking down onto the Common Room  hand in hand is prime fodder for gossip, and by afternoon the whole school knows that Margaery and Sansa are having sex with each other. 

 

The Fat Lady is reprimanded on account of her having let in a student  into Gryffindor Tower who isn't a Gryffindor, but the talk has no effect whatsoever, as Margaery is back in Sansa's bed that very  same  night . 

 

After the first dozen times or so,  the Head of Gryffindor House and the Headmaster stop trying, thinking that it's maybe kinder to let the girls have their time together while they still can. 

 

And as Sansa is happy and her room-mates do not complain a lot, due to Margaery being very adept at casting a  _Muffliato_ , they're allowed to sleep together, both actual sleep and sex, in Sansa's bed most nights all through to Margaery's last night under Hogwarts' roof. 

 

… a night most think might quite possibly be the last they'll get to spend together, Margaery and Sansa's relationship being viewed as a doomed school romance by most, for they are a Tyrell and a Stark.

 

Even if they are a Tyrell and Stark in love with one another.  Even if the War changed much. But how much?


End file.
